


but that's the type of shit (that make me swerve)

by bluetint



Category: GOT7
Genre: Birthday Presents, Cracky Fraught With Tension Sexy Times, Multi, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Jaebeom comes home with a surprise.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	but that's the type of shit (that make me swerve)

**Author's Note:**

> two words: jaebeom's piercing.
> 
> that is all.

The air in the room was thick with tension, the kind that you could cut with a knife. The occupants of the room stare at each other, and the one standing at the door dares not breathe. The cuckoo clock announces that it’s too early for this shit, the shrill hoots of the tiny bird spurring the inhabitants into action. 

Jaebeom bites his lower lip, chewing on the skin. “How does it look?”

“Absolutely disgusting,” hissed Jinyoung, shoving his hand into Jaebeom’s pants. 

“Agreed,” said Youngjae, putting his hand in there as well. 

Jaebeom tossed his head back with a shout, wincing as the motion pulled at the piercing, sending stinging hot pain blooming throughout his body. He stumbles backwards, until his back hits something solid (the door he’d just come in through) Youngjae and Jinyoung following in sync, their hands never leaving his dick for a second.

Youngjae grips Jaebeom’s chin to tilt his head up carefully, inspecting the piercing. Microdermals weren’t a fucking joke, neither was its aftercare but Jaebeom’s reputation as the group’s pain slut made it so that he was always looking for the next fix and with this new addition, Youngjae would say he currently reigned supreme over all of them. 

Hell, thought Youngjae, pressing down on Jaebeom’s lower lip with his thumb before letting go, after this stunt, he was qualified to sit on the throne. Jaebeom’s dick is slick enough (he’d been half hard coming in already, high from the sensation of the needle going into his flesh, no doubt) but for Youngjae the slide isn’t smooth enough.

“Where’s the lotion?” Youngjae asks looking to Jinyoung, who’d been applying it on his hands generously before Jaebeom had waltzed in through the door with silver on his face. The sight of the anti-eyebrow had caused him to drop it in shock and make a beeline for Jaebeom, nostrils flaring so viciously Youngjae feared fire would come out.

Jinyoung points backward with his other hand with eerie accuracy at the Nivea bottle that was halfway under the sofa, eyes trained on the metal camping out under Jaebeom’s right eye. It twinkles merrily, causing Jinyoung's fingers to squeeze down harshly, eliciting a groan from Jaebeom.

Too far, Youngjae thought, removing his hand from Jaebeom’s pants for a second to spit on it, smearing the saliva all over before putting it back in. Jaebeom jerks, the cool fingers making him feel funny in contrast to Jinyoung’s slick ones and shudders, hands skittering over the grey flock wallpaper, fingers curling into the patches of velvet fiber.

“Disgusting,” hissed Jinyoung viciously, grabbing Youngjae by the collar and smashing his mouth against his, his teeth grazing not so gently against Youngjae’s bottom lip. It’s not a kiss for sure, their mouths are definitely having a fight. Jinyoung’s hand is mercilessly working the head of Jaebeom’s cock over and over, with Youngjae taking care of the rest. Their hands perform a filthy dance to the rhythm of Jaebeom’s moans, who’s now standing up on his tippy toes, back and neck arched so the top of his head is brushing against the wall, eyes staring wide at the ceiling.

He’s close.

And then he’s gone.

Cum slick hands emerge from Jaebeom’s pants a few minutes later, admiring the slumped form of Jaebeom on the floor. There’s sweat beading on his forehead, the stringy bangs sticking to his face. Jaebeom’s pants as he tries to catch his breath echo in the silent room, the right cheek slightly redder than the left, the tiny balls twinkling.

Jaebeom licks his lips, pushing his hair off his head before locking eyes with them. “So… you like it?”

“I hate it,” Jinyoung tells him flatly, but he goes down on one knee and starts patting Jaebeom’s face dry gently, careful around the pierced area.

“It’s absolutely horrible,” Youngjae adds, handing him a glass of water as he wipes his dirty hand on his shirt. Jaebeom drinks it greedily, the loud gulping sounds making Jinyoung’s eye twitch. “Should’ve gone for a tattoo.”

Jaebeom chuckled, thinking of the piercer’s surprised expression when he handed over two credit cards with his lovers names on it for the payment. “Maybe I should’ve.”

“Happy birthday loser,” they chorus at him, mouths gentle and careful as they press a kiss to both his cheeks. Jinyoung did not understand why puncturing his flesh and sticking things into it made him feel good but if it got Jaebeom what he wanted he'd be okay with dropping money on it. Youngjae did, to a degree, but he would rather get a facial tattoo than that. 

Jaebeom grins, loopy. A happy birthday indeed.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i have to say it, but i _will_. under no circumstance do anything that might aggravate or interfere with the healing process of your piercing. make sure it's fully healed first.


End file.
